Like Nobody Else
by Irish Contessa
Summary: AU DELENA story. May be OOC. The Salvatore brothers lose their memories but find themselves drawn to Mystic Falls by instinct. What happens when they come to town with no knowledge of their past?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an AU story so the characters may be out of character. Also, Jeremy never got into drugs or the anti-social behavior he exhibited in the early part of the show. This story is dedicated to all those readers (and they know who they are) who took the time to review each chapter of my last story. Thank you!

_The Salvatore brothers lose their memories but find themselves drawn to Mystic Falls by instinct. What happens when they come to town with no knowledge of their past? And which one will love Elena without knowing she is Katherine's doppelganger?_

**CHAPTER 1**

Elena glanced around the Grill and smiled slightly. It was exactly the same and that was kind of comforting. The only things that had changed about the place were the faces of those in it.

"So, you need to catch up on all the gossip!" Caroline squealed. She beamed at her friend across the table while Bonnie rolled her eyes but a smile played across her lips.

"Okay, hit me with it," Elena said.

"Well, the biggest news is the new guys," Caroline said. "See the two sitting at the bar on the end?"

Elena nodded and Caroline said, "Those are the Salvatore brothers. They got here about six weeks ago."

"Salvatore? As in Zach Salvatore?" Elena questioned.

"Yep," Caroline said. "He's their uncle or something. They're staying with him out at the boarding house. Aren't they hot?"

Elena chuckled slightly at that and said, "I can't tell, Caroline. All I'm seeing are their backs."

"Well, trust me, they're yummy looking," Carline assured her.

"So which one are you dating?" Elena asked with a laugh.

Caroline pouted. "Neither," she said. "But give me time."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her friend and said, "They keep to themselves mostly. Don't really talk to anyone except Zach and don't get involved in all the activities. Though we haven't had many since they came to town."

Elena nodded and said, "Yeah, it gets pretty slow here after the fourth of July until school starts up. But they're Salvatores. Surely Zach explained they have to be involved as Founding Family members?"

Bonnie shrugged and said, "I don't know. I just know they haven't been involved in any of the few town events that have happened since they arrived. Zach has, of course, but not the brothers."

"Someone should warn them that Carol Lockwood will be at their door hounding them to participate if they don't start showing up," Elena said. "That woman is scary when she wants something."

Bonnie and Caroline both laughed at that and nodded. They all knew that Mrs. Lockwood was a force to be reckoned with when it came to getting people involved in her causes.

Elena leaned her head back and a small smile settled on her face. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Bonnie and Caroline exchanged a worried look but before either could say anything, Elena opened her eyes and looked around again.

"This is nice," Elena said quietly. "Being able to relax, to laugh again. Being home."

Bonnie leaned over and hugged her friend with one arm while Caroline squeezed Elena's hand across the table.

"Elena," Matt said appearing at their table. "I didn't know you were home."

"I just got back this afternoon," Elena said.

"Well, if you need anything…" Matt said after an awkward pause.

"Thanks, Matt," Elena said quietly, her guilt clear on her face.

Matt walked away and Caroline said, "So…you and Matt aren't getting back together?"

Elena let out another sigh. "No," Elena said. "I…nothing is the same for me anymore and I can't pretend it is. I don't want to hurt him but..."

"He does understand, Elena," Bonnie said gently.

"I know," Elena said her face a mask of sadness.

Bonnie and Caroline quickly changed the subject and talked about the things that had happened over the summer keeping everything light and funny.

"I better get home," Elena said after while. "I haven't even thought about unpacking or anything yet."

The three girls rose and Bonnie noticed Matt watching them from behind the bar.

"We should go say goodbye to Matt," Bonnie whispered. "We'll all go so it's not awkward."

Elena nodded and the trio walked up to the bar.

"We're heading out, Matt," Caroline said brightly. "Just wanted to say bye."

"Where did you park?" Matt asked.

When Caroline told him, Matt's frown was instant and fierce.

"Give me just a second," Matt said. "I'll walk you over there. It's not well lit at night."

"I got this, man," Tyler said walking up behind the girls. "I'm heading that way."

Matt nodded at that and the girls smiled at Tyler. Tyler wrapped one arm around Elena's shoulders and dropped a kiss on the top of her head before holding an elbow out to Caroline in mock chivalry. Caroline giggled and dramatically took it as if she were Scarlett O'Hara. Bonnie and Elena grinned at the pair's antics and followed them out of the restaurant.

The next afternoon, Elena sat in the cemetery, her back leaning against her parents' headstone and her journal in her lap. She had written about her return to Mystic Falls and the conflicting emotions she was feeling. Elena's emotions were not timid, shallow feelings. She felt things deeply and passionately. This meant she loved deeply and could feel great joy and happiness. But it was also easy for negative emotions like guilt, sadness, and anger to overwhelm any good feelings she might have just as they had after her parents' death.

Elena closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She didn't notice the fog roll in and surround her or the crow land on the headstone in front of her. But she heard the footsteps and her eyes flew open to see one of the Salvatore brothers just steps away from her.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," the younger brother said.

Elena shook her head and said, "No, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting to see anyone."

"Who were they?" he asked indicating the headstone she was leaning on.

The crow squawked in irritation causing Elena to smile at it though it was tinged with sadness. The crow stood perfectly still and watched Elena so Elena continued to stare at it until the man cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry," Elena said blinking and looking up at him. "My parents. The headstone belongs to my parents."

"I'm sorry," he said simply and Elena nodded. "I'm being incredibly rude, aren't I? I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

Elena smiled and reached up to shake the hand he held out. "Elena Gilbert," she said. "Caroline told me two Salvatores had returned to Mystic Falls and were staying with Zach."

"You know Zach?" Stefan asked.

"It's a small town," Elena said. "I know everyone."

Elena looked around and then rose gracefully from the ground. She noticed the crow giving Stefan the beady eye and she smiled again.

"I think he's unhappy with you," Elena said indicating the crow, which squawked in what sounded suspiciously like agreement.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Stefan murmured. Louder he said, "How do you know it's a he?"

Elena shrugged and gathered up her bag. "Just a feeling," she said. "I need to head home. It was nice to meet you, Stefan Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you too, Elena Gilbert," Stefan said and watched as she walked away and the crow flew after her.

Several moments later, Damon walked up behind Stefan in the cemetery.

"You didn't ask her anything," Damon growled.

"Look at the date on the headstone, Damon," Stefan said.

Damon did and flinched. "Okay, fine, you didn't want to interrogate her while she's sitting next to her recently deceased parents' grave," he said. "But you could have asked something."

"It's a small town," Stefan said. "We'll see her again."

"You're the one who is sure Zach is keeping something from us," Damon pointed out. "And the ones who would know would likely be the Founding Family descendents."

"I know," Stefan said. "And if we don't get the chance soon, I'll find a way to do it when school starts. I can't believe I have to go to high school."

"Look on the bright side," Damon said with a grin. "It's not like you remember going the first time."

"Very funny, big brother," Stefan said shoving him playfully. "Why can't you go to school instead of me?"

"Because I'm not the one who looks like a teenager," Damon retorted. "I'm the older, responsible brother."

Stefan rolled his eyes. It was a conversation they'd been having since they lost their memories and had been drawn to Mystic Falls. The histories of the family that Zach had shown them in the library had been helpful as it had pinpointed when they'd been born and when they'd turned vampire but Stefan was sure Zach was keeping information from them. Stefan didn't like it and was determined to find out what the man was hiding from his ancestors.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Stefan and Damon walked onto the campus of Mystic Falls High a week later. They both immediately spotted Elena sitting on a picnic table, her eyes closed and her face turned up to the shining sun.

"Hello, Elena," Stefan said as the brothers reached her side.

At the same time, Bonnie and Caroline walked up behind Elena and both of them gaped at Stefan's greeting.

"Stefan," Elena said opening her eyes and looking at the men.

"My brother tells me he has already introduced himself," Damon said holding out a hand. "I'm Damon, the better, hotter brother."

This caused Elena to laugh as she took his hand. When he held hers up to his lips to kiss, she raised a brow.

"Too bad a girl needs more than a pretty face from a guy," Elena said and had Damon's smirk falling from his face.

Stefan chuckled at that and Damon elbowed him.

"So are you both going to be in school this year?" Caroline asked.

Damon and Stefan exchanged glances and Damon said, "No, I'm just here to sign some papers for Stefan's enrollment."

"Well, I'd be glad to show you around, Stefan," Caroline said flirtatiously.

Elena and Bonnie both looked down at the ground fighting smiles. Stefan smiled at the girl and said, "Thanks but I think I can probably find my way around."

Caroline looked crestfallen and then more determined than ever which caused Stefan to look slightly worried and Damon to look amused.

"Come on, baby bro," Damon said. "There's paperwork to be done!"

Stefan rolled his eyes and followed Damon into the school.

"You've been holding out on us!" Caroline said as soon as the brothers were away.

"It's not a big deal," Elena protested.

"Uh uh, Elena," Bonnie said. "Spill."

Elena rolled her eyes and said, "I was visiting my parents last week and Stefan showed up. He introduced himself. That's it."

"What was he doing in the cemetery?" Caroline said her nose wrinkling.

"I didn't ask," Elena said.

"What else did he say? What did you talk about?" Caroline demanded.

"We talked about the crow that was sitting near me," Elena said. "I introduced myself. That's it. Then I left."

"What is wrong with you? That was the perfect opportunity and you just left," Caroline said disgusted.

"I wasn't there to pick up boys, Caroline," Elena said shooting her a glare. "I was there to talk to my parents. But why should that get in the way of your social life."

With that, Elena jumped off the picnic table and stalked toward the school.

"Nice, Care," Bonnie said sarcastically. "Very sensitive."

"Crap," Caroline said. "I wasn't thinking about her parents being right there."

"I know," Bonnie said wrapping an arm around Caroline's shoulders.

"She's going to hate me now," Caroline said.

"No, she's not," Bonnie soothed. "She'll be angry for a little while and then she'll forgive you. It's what we've been doing since kindergarten."

"True," Caroline said brightening at that. "She always forgives us because we're her best friends."

"Exactly," Bonnie said as the girls entered the school.

Stefan came out of the office to see Elena walk into the school looking upset.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked falling into step beside her. "You look…upset about something."

"I'm fine," Elena snapped. She sighed and said, "Sorry. I had a fight with Caroline."

"Oh," Stefan said.

Before he could say anything else, a young man walked toward them down the hall, frowning fiercely at Stefan. As Stefan had never met him, he was unsure why the guy looked ready to clock him.

"Are you alright, Elena?" the guy said.

"Just a stupid fight with Caroline," Elena assured him.

"Oh," the guy said. "I thought…" His gaze flicked to Stefan and Elena smiled.

"Stefan was just making sure I was okay," Elena said. "Stefan, this is my brother, Jeremy. Jer, this is Stefan Salvatore."

"Hey," Jeremy said shaking Stefan's hand. "Welcome to Mystic Falls."

"Thanks," Stefan said as he trailed the siblings down the hall.

They stopped at Elena's locker and Jeremy glanced at the paper Stefan was holding.

"Your locker is on the next bank down," Jeremy said.

"Thanks," Stefan said and walked a little further down the hall.

"What's with the new guy?" Jeremy asked Elena when he thought Stefan couldn't hear any more.

"Mmm, nothing," Elena said. "He's Zach's nephew or something. He and his brother, Damon, moved here during the summer."

Jeremy let out a sigh and said, "I almost wish we could have stayed in Vermont."

"I know," Elena said. "It was easier not to the think about it, all of it, when we were so far away. Though I don't think I'd have done well in a Vermont winter."

Jeremy chuckled at that and asked, "So, the thing with Caroline, was it just her being…Caroline?"

"Yes," Elena said. "I just…I'm a little more sensitive about stuff today. First day of school and all."

Jeremy nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze before walking off down the hall. He paused at Stefan's locker and looked at the schedule in Stefan's hand.

"You have pretty much the same schedule as Elena," Jeremy said. "Just follow her."

"Thanks for your help," Stefan said and Jeremy nodded before walking away.

Stefan moved back toward Elena and she looked up as he approached. Her smile was a little forced but he returned it warmly.

"Your brother said I had most of my classes with you," Stefan said showing her his schedule. "Help the new guy out?"

Elena's smile became more genuine and she said, "Follow me."

Stefan trailed behind Elena and wondered about the conversation the siblings had and if Elena was really as nonchalant about him as she had seemed when talking to Jeremy.

"So why didn't I see you around during the summer?" Stefan asked trying to seem casual.

Elena stiffened and said, "We spent the summer in Vermont so my Aunt Jenna could finish up her degree. She became our guardian when…"

"Right," Stefan said silently cursing himself. He should have realized that her being out of Mystic Falls had something to do with her parents' death.

They finished the walk to class in silence and Elena didn't look at him at all during the class. She did wait for him at the end and they walked to their second class. This pattern was repeated throughout the day with Stefan trying to make small talk between classes. Their last period of the day was one they did not share. Stefan had Spanish, in which he was already fluent, and Elena had gym. He hoped to catch her at the end of the day but she had disappeared before he had made it to the gym.

Elena sat in the cemetery, her head tilted back and resting against her parents' headstone. She savored the quiet. The day had been incredibly hard on her from start to finish. First, Caroline's insensitive remarks, then Stefan's questions throughout the day, and all the pitying looks and wincing questions on how she was from her classmates and teachers. It was enough to make a person scream.

Damon approached silently as he watched Elena sit in silence, her eyes closed. He made noise only when he was quite close and only then so he wouldn't scare her. Only Elena didn't open her eyes at his approach or make any sign that she was aware of him. He frowned at that. It was not safe for her to be so unaware of her surroundings. He remained silent and sat next to her, allowing her peace while making sure no one approached. He wasn't sure why he felt like he should protect her. Maybe it was just because she was sitting at her parents' grave and they had only been dead a few months.

It was nearly an hour before Elena let out an audible sigh and opened her eyes. She turned and looked at him, meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

"Thank you," Elena said quietly.

Damon quirked an eyebrow in question and she smiled slightly.

"For just letting me be," Elena explained. "I needed the silence."

Damon nodded in understanding. "Bad day?" he asked.

Elena let out a humorless chuckle. "You could say that," she said. "I just…how do they expect me to respond? I mean, what can I say when they ask how I'm doing?"

"You could tell them the truth," Damon said.

"No, I can't," Elena said. "I can't say I feel like screaming all the time and that I miss them so much it's like a physical ache. That just freaks them out and makes it worse."

"But they'd stop asking," Damon pointed out.

Elena smiled at that and said, "I didn't look at it that way. Tell the truth and people run in the opposite direction."

"It's been known to work for me," Damon said. "Did you happen to notice how Stefan's first day went?"

"Fine, I guess," Elena said. "We had most of the same classes so he basically followed me around all day."

"In a puppy dog way or in a creepy stalker way?" Damon asked with a grimace. "Man, I did not think I needed to give my brother tips on how to flirt with a girl."

Elena rolled her eyes but she smiled. "I don't think he was trying to flirt," she said.

Damon snorted. "Of course, he was," he said. "He's male and you're beautiful."

Elena blushed and looked down causing Damon to chuckle.

"Maybe I'm not his type," Elena demurred.

Another snort sounded from Damon and he said, "If you aren't his type, I'm going to start thinking my baby brother bats for the other team."

"And if he does?" Elena challenged.

"Whatever makes him happy," Damon said easily.

"Really?" she pushed.

Damon shrugged. "Why should I care who he wants to sleep with? Makes no difference to me," he said. "Unless he wants the same woman I want. That would be a problem."

"Clearly not a problem if he bats for the other team," Elena said.

"Exactly," Damon smirked.

Elena let out another sigh and the smile slid off her face as she stood up. Damon rose next to her and offered his elbow gallantly.

"May I walk you home, Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked.

Elena smiled and tucked her hand into his elbow. "I would be delighted to have such an escort, Mr. Salvatore," she replied.

They walked to Elena's house in companionable silence. Damon walked up onto the porch and stopped at the door. He looked down to see her staring sadly at the porch swing. He didn't like her being sad but he figured there were a lot of memories of her parents in and around the house.

Elena opened the door and paused before looking up.

"Would you like to come in and meet the rest of the Gilberts?" Elena asked.

"I would be delighted," Damon said letting out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Damon stepped over the threshold with only the smallest hesitation, one no human would have noticed. He immediately noticed the teenager on the couch playing video games and the woman standing at the kitchen island tossing salad.

"Elena," the woman said looking over with a smile. "I was about to call you and find out if you'd be home for dinner."

"Sorry, Aunt Jenna," Elena said. "I lost track of time."

"And who have you brought home with you?" Jenna asked.

"This is Damon Salvatore," Elena said. "He and his brother Stefan moved to town over the summer. They're living with Zach."

"Nice to meet you, Damon," Jenna said walking across the living room to shake his hand. "I'm Jenna Summers, Elena's aunt."

Damon took the hand she held out and kissed the back of it instead of shaking it causing Jenna to laugh. Elena rolled her eyes but smiled. Damon noticed that the teenager was giving him the beady eye. Elena moved over and flopped down on the couch next to the boy.

"Jeremy, this is Stefan's brother, Damon," she said. "Damon, my brother Jeremy."

"Good to meet you," Damon said shaking his hand.

"What's up with you picking up all the new guys in town?" Jeremy asked his sister.

"I'm not picking anyone up," Elena said hitting him with a pillow.

"Looks like it to me," Jeremy said.

"I told you my brother was trying to flirt," Damon remarked causing Elena to blush.

"Damon, would you like to stay for dinner?" Jenna asked.

"I'm afraid I can't," Damon said. "I'm having dinner with Zach and Stefan tonight. First day of school and all."

"Of course," Jenna said.

Elena rose and walked onto the porch with Damon.

"Thanks," Elena said once they were outside. "For walking me home…and for before."

"Anytime," Damon said smiling at her before walking off the porch.

Elena watched him until he disappeared at the end of the block.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am changing the witch and werewolf cannons in this story. The changes should be evident as you read but if anything is unclear just let me know.

**CHAPTER 3**

Damon walked into the Salvatore boarding house to find Stefan brooding into a glass of whiskey and Zach looking at him anxiously. Upon Damon's arrival the anxious looks transferred to Damon.

"Relax, Zach," Damon said with a smirk. "I wasn't hunting."

"Then where were you?" Stefan demanded.

"I was comforting Elena," Damon said. "Apparently she had a bad day."

Stefan scowled at him and Zach went pale.

"What is it, Zach?" Damon asked as both vampires eyed him. "Do you have a problem with me talking to Elena?"

Zach cleared his throat and said, "She's a Gilbert. The Founding Families pass down the knowledge of vampires the same as the Salvatores."

"And I was sitting next to her in the sun," Damon said. "I hardly think she's likely to jump to the idea I'm a vampire."

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"Just that she had a bad day at school with everyone asking how she was doing," Damon said with a shrug. "Apparently, she's sick of everyone asking that when they don't want the truth. They just want to hear that she's fine and things are back to normal. It irritates her."

"Anything else?" Stefan asked.

"Well," Damon said trying to hide his smirk, "there was some discussion that you might be gay."

"What?" Stefan demanded. "What the hell, Damon?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't know how to hit on a woman," Damon defended. "She said you weren't flirting with her and that she thought maybe she wasn't your type."

"Are you trying to get us together or keep her for yourself?" Stefan demanded. "Because you seem to be trying to do both at once."

"Hmmm," Damon said. "She is very beautiful."

"She's a Gilbert," Zach said in vain.

"Relax, Zach," Stefan said. "No one's looking to fall in love with the girl."

"Famous last words," Zach muttered before leaving the room.

Damon and Stefan exchanged a look at that but shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>A week later Elena drove slowly down the road looking for the turn off to the Salvatore boarding house. It had been years since she'd been there and she was afraid she was going to miss it and be late. Elena sighed audibly when she spotted the driveway and made the turn carefully, not sure how well maintained it was. She bumped slightly over potholes on the way in and after nearly half a mile spotted the house.<p>

Elena parked and got out of the car, taking in the house for the first time since she was a little girl. It looked enormous and she supposed it had to be given that it had been a functional boarding house until recently. Before Elena could knock on the front door, it opened to reveal Damon leaning against the door jam.

"Well, hello, Elena," Damon said with a lascivious wiggle of his eyebrows. "What a delightful surprise."

Elena frowned at him and said, "Didn't Stefan tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Damon asked.

"That he invited me over to work on our school project?" Elena asked.

"I think he might have mentioned something about a project but honestly, I didn't pay attention when I realized he was talking about school," Damon said with a smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes but Damon saw her trying to fight a smile. The vampire stepped back and allowed her to enter the house before leading her to the living room.

"Wow, this room is bigger than my whole house," Elena said. "I'd forgotten how huge this place was."

"You've been here before?" Damon asked in surprise.

"When I was a little girl," Elena said.

"Ah, yes, the infamous Christmas party," Zach said entering from the far side of the room.

Elena grinned and walked over. She hugged him quickly and said, "Yes, I still hear that story most years."

"Oh, do tell," Damon said.

"Not on your life," Elena laughed. "I've long since sworn Zach to secrecy."

"True," Zach said. "I believe you bargained your first born for my silence."

"You had your choice," Elena teased. "I offered to marry you. You weren't interested."

"In my defense, you were twelve when you said it," Zach said with a grin.

"Elena, is that you?" Stefan called and appeared at the top of the steps.

"Yes," Elena said looking up at him. "Please get down here and help me keep your brother and uncle in line."

"Uh oh," Stefan said with a grin. "That sounds ominous."

"Zach was just about to reveal Elena's deep, dark secrets," Damon said.

"Uh, no, he wasn't," Elena said. "He has an offer of marriage or my first kid. He's not going to turn that down for a cheap laugh."

"Clearly, I missed something," Stefan said.

"I'm not calling you Aunt Elena," Damon said severely causing Elena to burst into laughter.

Zach grinned at that and said, "On that note, I think we should let Stefan and Elena work on their project."

"Good idea," Stefan said shooting Damon a look.

Damon shrugged and tried to look innocent causing Elena to erupt in laughter again.

"You have a great family," Elena said once the two older men were out of the room.

"I guess I do," Stefan said. "Damon's a pretty great brother. I'm still not used to being around Uncle Zach but he took us in when we showed up unannounced so that says all you need to know."

"Yes, it does," Elena said her eyes wistful. "Aunt Jenna's like that. She was always the carefree aunt, the one who had nothing tying her down. But when my parents died, she didn't even hesitate. She took care of everything and then as soon as I was out of the hospital, she took Jeremy and I to Vermont with her for the summer. She finished her thesis while raising two traumatized teenagers. Then she moved back to a town she hated every second of growing up because she didn't want Jeremy and I to transfer for the end of high school. And you have absolutely no interest in any of this."

"No," Stefan said. "You can talk about anything you need to with me. I…I don't want you to think you can't talk about stuff with me. You can."

"Thanks," Elena said with a small smile. "Maybe we should concentrate on the project though."

"Sure," Stefan said and the two got down to schoolwork.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Elena stretched and glanced at the clock.<p>

"Damn! I didn't realize it was so late," she said. "Jenna's going to kill me."

"Just call her," Zach said walking into the room with Damon. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"How is the project coming?" Damon asked.

"We're basically done," Stefan said. "A couple of tweaks tomorrow during study hall and it'll be done."

Elena had pulled out her phone and called Jenna while the brothers talked.

"Hey Aunt Jenna," Elena said. "I'm so sorry. Stefan and I were working on our science project and we lost track of time."

"Are you still at the Salvatores?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, I'm still up at the boarding house," Elena said. "But I'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Well, be careful," Jenna said. "Driving this time of night is dangerous."

"I'll be very careful driving home," Elena promised. "I'm really sorry. If I'd realized how late it was, I would have called."

"It's okay," Jenna said. "Is Zach there with you?"

"Yes, do you want to talk to him?" Elena asked looking at Zach.

"No, that's okay," Jenna said. "I'll see you when you get home."

Elena winced and hung up the phone. She took a deep breath to tell the Salvatore's she had to go but she swallowed wrong and started coughing uncontrollably. Zach ran into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. Elena sipped repeatedly until she could breath and speak without coughing.

"Huh," she said looking at the glass and then at Zach. "I forgot you guys aren't on the city water out here."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Well, Mystic Falls' water is laced with vervain," Elena said. "And this isn't. I didn't realize how easy it was to get used to that taste but it's only been a couple weeks since I got back from Vermont and I notice the difference drinking this water."

All three men blinked at her and she laughed.

"Oh, come on," Elena said. "Don't tell me that Zach didn't tell you guys about vervain! You're Salvatores."

"We're just surprised you know about the vervain," Zach said recovering quickly.

Elena looked down and said, "My dad had just started telling me about the founding before the accident. We got through the vampires in 1864 and the vervain."

Damon and Stefan exchanged a look and Damon said, "You better get going. Jenna's going to be worried. Do you want one of us to follow you home?"

Elena shook her head. "No, I'll be fine," she said. "I'll be extra careful."

Damon nodded and walked her out to her car.

"I can drive you home," Damon offered. "Stefan will follow me and drive me back."

Elena smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I'll be fine," she repeated. "But thank you for being such a gentleman."

Damon watched Elena drive slowly down the driveway. He turned to find Stefan and Zach on the porch watching as well.

"Zach?" Damon queried.

Zach shrugged and said, "I told you the Founding Families passed the knowledge down. I didn't realize the Gilbert's started telling them before they graduated but I'm not surprised Elena knows."

Damon and Stefan exchanged speaking looks once again. There was still something Zach wasn't telling them and they were determined to find out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Several weeks later, Elena was leaving the Grille after a girl's night with Bonnie, Caroline, and a few other friends. She walked down the street toward her car but before she could reach it, someone grabbed her and pulled her into an alley. Elena screamed but it was cut off as she was shoved against a wall and a hand covered her mouth.

"Well, well, what have we here?" the man leered and Elena tried to cringe but his hold was too strong. "You look tasty."

Before Elena could even think, the man was tearing into her neck. Only, after one swallow of Elena's blood, he began gasping and choking. He dropped her to the ground and doubled over in pain. Suddenly, Damon was there, fangs out, and he threw the man down the length of the alley as Elena watched. Seconds later he staked the man who turned grey and lifeless.

"Elena! Are you okay?" Damon asked moving to her side.

Elena slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. "Holy shit," she breathed. "That was a vampire."

"Yes, it was," Damon said carefully. "Good thing you drink vervain."

"Damon?" Elena asked looking at him closely.

"Yes, Elena?" Damon said.

"Damon, you're a vampire," Elena said wonderingly. "How come I didn't know that?"

Damon chuckled. "No one but Zach and Stefan know," he said. "It's a secret we are very careful with."

Elena nodded and said, "Stefan, too, huh?"

"Yep," Damon said. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Elena said. "I mean, my neck kind of hurts but he didn't get to do too much damage."

Damon nodded and asked, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Elena simply moved her head to give him access and he drew in a sharp breath at the tearing on her neck.

"He intended for it to hurt," Damon said, his tone furious.

"Does it not have to?" Elena asked.

"No, it can actually be very enjoyable," Damon said. "If the person is willing and the vampire knows what the hell he is doing."

Elena chuckled and said, "You sound offended."

"I am offended," Damon said. "This guy was giving vampires a bad reputation."

"Hate to break it to you, but that ship sailed with Dracula," Elena said.

"Funny girl," Damon murmured. "Let me take you home."

"That would be good," Elena said. "I don't think I can drive."

"That's okay," Damon said. "I'll take you home and then I'll get your car."

Elena nodded and Damon scooped her up off the ground. Elena leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. It seemed like only seconds before Damon was sitting her down on her bed.

"How did you…" Elena trailed off.

Damon smiled. "Being a vampire does have its perks," he said. "I'll go get your car. Be back in a minute."

True to his word, Damon was back in Elena's bedroom in about sixty seconds. He found her pressing a wet washcloth to her neck to stem the bleeding.

"Was that difficult for you?" Elena asked meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Being so close to me when I was bleeding?"

"No," Damon said. "I'm old enough to have control and I eat regularly."

"I don't think I want to know," Elena said. "Thank you. For saving my life."

"The vervain would have stopped him," Damon said.

"But he might still have killed me," Elena pointed out. "So I couldn't tell anyone he was a vampire."

Damon nodded but remained silent.

"I'm not going to say anything, Damon," Elena said after a long moment of silence. "You and Stefan are safe."

"But you're a Gilbert and according to Zach, the Gilberts have been taking out vampires since the founding," Damon said.

"Yes, that's apparently true," Elena said. "But I don't believe that being a vampire automatically makes you bad. I don't make those kinds of judgments. Ironically, it was my parents who taught me that."

"I doubt they were referring to vampires when they told you not to judge," Damon said dryly.

Elena shrugged and said, "Too bad. I can no more judge you on what you eat than I could on the color of your skin. If they didn't want me to learn that lesson, they shouldn't have taught it to me."

Damon smiled slightly at that. "I don't think they considered it the same thing, if Zach is to be believed," he said.

"Why do you do that?" Elena asked. "You're much older than Zach and you knew Gilberts at some point, so why do you always say it that way?"

Damon turned and gazed out the window for several silent moments. Finally, he turned back and Elena could see the pain in his eyes.

"We don't remember," Damon whispered. "Stefan and I…we don't remember."

"I don't understand," Elena said after a moment. "You don't remember being human?"

Damon shook his head. "We don't remember any of it," he said. "We woke up in the woods alone. We could remember our names, the fact that we were vampires and that we were brothers but that was it. No memories of our lives prior to that moment. We were drawn to Mystic Falls by…I don't know, instinct maybe. We both knew the boarding house as soon as we saw it but Zach has been filling us in on our past. We've read the family histories but none of it means anything to us. It's just history that isn't connected to emotions or memories for us."

"Oh, wow," Elena said. "That's harsh. I mean, the pain of losing my parents is awful but to have no memory of them at all would be so much worse."

Damon nodded but remained silent.

"Your secret or secrets are safe with me, Damon," Elena said softly. "I don't betray my friends."

Damon smiled slightly and kissed her cheek before disappearing out the window.

* * *

><p>Elena sat straight up in bed, her breath ragged. It was the third time since she'd gone to bed that she'd been dragged from sleep by a nightmare. She threw off the covers and pulled on a pair of jeans and some shoes. She crept quietly down the stairs and out the front door. Her car started with a purr and she drove swiftly to the one place she knew she would be safe.<p>

"Hello, Elena," Zach greeted her opening the door. His concern was acute when he noticed her paleness and the dark circles under her eyes.

Elena gave no acknowledgement. She moved past him swiftly and straight into the living room.

"Elena," Damon said in surprise as he poured a glass of whiskey.

Elena made a beeline straight for him, wrapping her arms around his waist. After a split second of surprise, Damon wrapped his arms around her in response.

"Hey," he said gently, "what's wrong? What happened?"

"Every time I close my eyes," Elena said, "I see his face, I feel the pain of his fangs tearing at my throat. I can't sleep because he's haunting me."

Damon rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly as he maneuvered her to the couch. He sat and pulled her down into his lap, his arms never breaking the circle they made around her.

"He's dead, Elena," Damon murmured trading looks with Stefan. "He can't ever hurt you again."

"I know," Elena said pulling back and looking up. "I do know that. But I…I needed to feel safe and I didn't feel that way in my house. So I came here where I'd have two vampires to protect me."

Zach's face leeched of all color at her words.

"Relax, Zach," Elena said without looking up. "I'm not going to betray the Salvatore secret. Damon and Stefan are safe."

"But they're vampires," Zach said faintly.

"So?" Elena said. "They've both been very good friends to me. They've been nothing but protective and caring since I met them."

"You honestly don't care that they're vampires?" Zach demanded.

"Do you?" Elena challenged. "Because from where I'm standing, you are the only one who has a problem with them, not me."

"But…you're a Gilbert," Zach said.

"Yes, I am," Elena said clearly. "And my parents taught me not to judge anyone on superficial characteristics. So I don't."

Damon and Stefan smiled at that declaration. Zach frowned but he went silent.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Damon murmured. "Will that make you feel safe?"

"Is that okay?" Elena asked.

"Whatever you need, Elena," Stefan said. "If you need to stay here, then you are more than welcome."

"Thank you," Elena said sending the younger brother a smile. "I just…I couldn't sleep and I knew if I came here I'd feel safe."

"Come on," Damon said standing up and putting Elena on her feet. "We'll get you tucked in so you can get some sleep."

Elena allowed Damon to lead her up the stairs with Stefan trailing close behind. At the top of the stairs, Damon moved to the left and disappeared into a room. Before Elena could follow him, he was back and leading her to a room almost directly across from the top of the stairs.

"Here, this should be okay to sleep in," Damon said holding out a t-shirt that he had retrieved from his room.

Stefan raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

"Thank you," Elena said looking at the bed. "I really appreciate this. I must seem like such a baby to you."

"No, Elena," Damon said. "You seem human."

"I've never had to question if that was an insult before," Elena said with a tired grin.

"It's definitely not," Stefan said. "We'll let you get some sleep."

"Stefan's room is down the hall to the right, mine is to the left, and Zach's is all the way down the hall past mine," Damon said. "If you need anything."

"Thank you," Elena said again and watched them leave the room and close the door so she could change and sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Over the next several weeks, the Salvatore brothers became a central part of Elena's social circle. Stefan seemed to have bonded with Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler. He'd even learned not to squirm at Caroline's aggressive flirting. Damon routinely popped in to meet them for lunch and would hang out with them at the Grille in the evenings or on weekends. Elena also spent a great deal of time at the Salvatore boarding house, doing homework with Stefan or just hanging out with Damon.

It was Thursday evening and the Salvatore's were expecting Elena shortly to study for a test the next day. Stefan walked into the room with a small paper in his hand. Damon poured himself a glass of whiskey and watched his brother.

"I found a picture of our girlfriend in my room," Stefan said holding up the paper so that Damon could see the sepia photograph above Stefan's hand.

Damon looked at it for a moment and said, "That's not Elena."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Damon, girls change their hair all the time," he said. "She could have curled her hair specifically for the photo."

"It's not just the hair," Damon said glancing at the photo again. "It's the eyes. They're…wrong. That's not Elena."

Stefan sighed and moved his hand so Damon could see the writing at the bottom of the photo.

"Who is Katherine? And why do you have her photo from 1864 in your room?" Damon asked.

Zach let out an audible gasp as he walked into the room, saw the photo, and heard Damon's question.

"Care to explain, Zach?" Damon asked.

"Where…where did you get that?" Zach asked, his eyes never wavering from the photo.

"It was in a book in my room," Stefan said.

"Start talking, Zach," Damon said and there was menace in his voice this time.

Zach closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged. "I was hoping to avoid this," he murmured. "Her name was Katherine Pierce. She was the vampire that turned you both in 1864."

Damon and Stefan both looked at the photo again with slightly more interest.

"Why does she look like Elena's curly haired twin?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know," Zach said. "Believe me, I've tried to figure that out for years, ever since I realized the resemblance was so…striking."

"Could they be related?" Damon asked.

"No," Zach said. "Elena's a Gilbert. Katherine's a Pierce. Besides, Katherine was already a vampire when she arrived in Mystic Falls and she had no relatives."

"How do you know all this?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I read your journals," Zach said. "The ones you kept in your room. I've read them all."

"What journals?" Damon demanded.

"Where are these journals?" Stefan asked at the same time.

"I hid them," Zach said. "When you came back and didn't remember anything, I hid them so you wouldn't read them and find out."

Stefan shook his head and exchanged looks with Damon. They'd known Zach was hiding something.

"Why would you do that, Zach?" Stefan asked keeping a careful hold on his temper.

"Because…if you knew what you'd done, if you knew who you became for that woman and the things you did after…I didn't want that for you," Zach said.

"Elena's here," Damon said mildly causing Zach to look toward the door.

"What do we do about this?" Stefan asked holding the photo up.

"We tell her," Damon said. "She already knows what we are. I doubt a photo is going to freak her out more than that."

"You've got it bad, big brother," Stefan teased.

Damon flipped him off causing him to laugh harder just as Elena entered the house.

"What did I miss?" Elena said with a smile.

"Just my brother being juvenile," Damon said returning her smile. "Actually, we have something to show you. Stefan found it in an old book in his room."

Elena walked forward and took the photograph that Stefan held out. When she looked down at it, she gasped and all the color drained from her face.

"Elena!" Damon said in alarm wrapping an arm around her and guiding her to the couch.

"How is this possible?" Elena asked in a whisper. "How can I look exactly like this woman from 1864?"

"We don't know," Damon said. "But Zach said she was a vampire."

"I don't understand," Elena said. "Am I related to her? Does that make me part vampire?"

Damon shook his head. "No," he said. "Vampires can't procreate. If you are related, it would have to be because she had a child before she turned."

Elena nodded. "This is surreal," she said. "So Stefan, did you date her, do you think? Is that why you have her photograph?"

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks before Stefan said, "Actually, Zach tells us that she was the vampire who turned us."

"Oh," Elena said blinking. "Wow. Well that's great though, right? Now you know who turned you. Knowledge is good."

"Yes, it's nice to finally know," Damon said glaring at Zach.

"Don't you have a test to study for?" Zach asked pointedly.

"Yes, and if Stefan doesn't help me, I'm going to fail," Elena said pulling a book out of her bag.

"You'll do fine," Stefan said. "Calculus isn't that bad."

"So says the guy who has had over a hundred years to learn it," Elena muttered. "It makes more sense when you explain it than when Mrs. Murphy goes over it in class."

Stefan smiled at that and the two got down to work while Damon sat in the armchair with a glass of whiskey.

Two hours later Elena's phone beeped interrupting the math tutoring. She glanced at the phone and opened the text message from Bonnie.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Just Bonnie telling me she'll pick me up at ten on Saturday morning for our shopping trip with Caroline for our costumes," Elena said.

"Costumes?" Damon asked.

"For the fifties decade dance next weekend," Elena said. "We have to find appropriate fifties outfits."

"You should check out our attic," Stefan said. "I swear the Salvatore's have never thrown anything away. I'm pretty sure there are wardrobes up there for every decade since this place was built."

"Who are you going to the dance with?" Damon asked, trying to be casual but shooting his brother a look. Stefan hadn't mentioned asking Elena but that didn't mean anything.

"I'm flying solo," Elena said with a sigh.

Damon and Stefan frowned at that.

"I thought you, Bonnie, and Caroline were all going together as a group," Stefan said.

"We were," Elena said with a roll of her eyes. "Until Matt asked Caroline to be his date and Jeremy asked Bonnie. So they ditched me."

"Would you like me to escort you to the dance, Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked with exaggerated charm before Stefan could say anything.

"You don't even go to school," Stefan muttered low enough that Elena wouldn't hear but Damon would.

Damon just grinned as Elena laughed and said, "I would be delighted, Mr. Salvatore."

With a wiggle of his eyebrows, Damon said, "Well, that's settled then. You should have Bonnie and Caroline come over Saturday and you guys can go through the old clothes upstairs."

"Really?" Elena said with a delighted smile. "That would be awesome. But you both understand you'll be expected to sit through the ensuing fashion show, right?"

Stefan and Damon blinked at that and Elena let out a peel of laughter.

"Oh, you two have not had nearly enough interaction with Caroline the Teenage Barbie if you didn't realize that," Elena said still laughing. "But I'll try to reign her in since you've been so generous. I should go though. Jenna's going to be calling soon if I don't."

Elena gathered up her stuff and leaned down to kiss Damon on the cheek and then turned and did the same to Stefan.

"Thanks for all the help, Stefan," Elena said. "If I pass this test, you'll be the reason."

"You'll do fine," Stefan reassured her.

"Bye, Zach," Elena called up the stairs before heading out the front door.

Stefan turned and glared at Damon. "I should take her to the dance," he said. "I actually go to the school."

Damon shrugged and said, "Then you should have asked her as soon as Matt or Jeremy asked one of the other girls. Elena should never be the last girl asked to a dance."

Stefan shook his head and grinned at his brother. "You really do have it bad for her," he said with a chuckle.

Damon threw a pillow at his head and Stefan's laughter increased as he ducked out of the way. He kept chuckling all the way to his room and he knew Damon could hear him the entire way.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

On Saturday, Elena was reclined on the couch, a book in her hands and her feet in Damon's lap. He stared into the fire with a glass of whiskey in his hands while she read. Without taking her eyes from the page she was reading, Elena leaned over and picked up the glass of soda from the coffee table and took a sip. She didn't even glance up when the doorbell rang or when Zach let Bonnie and Caroline into the house so that was the sight that greeted her friends on their arrival.

"She's very absorbed in this book," Damon offered without looking at the teenagers.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Sense and Sensibility," Damon said.

"Figures," Bonnie said as Caroline snorted.

"Elena!" Caroline practically yelled clapping her hands next to Elena's head and causing the brunette to finally look up. "Don't you have that book memorized by now?"

"It's still good," Elena said blushing slightly.

"We have clothes to find," Caroline said clapping her hands excitedly. "Where are they?"

Elena laughed and swung her legs over to stand up. "Come on, I'll show you," she said leading the way up the stairs. "If we aren't back in an hour, send a search party."

Damon laughed at that and settled back to wait for Stefan to come home from hunting. He could hear the excited squeals from Caroline as she dug into boxes of vintage clothing and Bonnie and Elena's laughter at Caroline's antics.

"So, you seem comfortable here, Elena," Bonnie said pointedly.

"Hmm, yeah, why wouldn't I?" Elena asked eyeing a piece of clothing critically before tossing it in the maybe pile.

Caroline and Bonnie had both stopped and were looking at Elena with identical expressions that shouted, "SPILL!"

"What?" Elena asked looking up and blinking at them both.

"Exactly how much time do you spend here?" Caroline asked.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I come here after school to study with Stefan pretty frequently. And sometimes I come and hang out with Damon if we aren't at the Grille."

"And which of them is taking you to the dance?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon," Elena said. "Ooh, what about this?" She held up a poodle skirt and Bonnie nodded once.

"I don't know," Caroline said. "I'd have to see it on you."

Elena shrugged and threw it in the maybe pile. When they finished sorting through the clothes that could reasonably be deemed "fifties", they each narrowed it down to three potential outfits that they might want to wear to the dance.

"Fashion show!" Caroline squealed. "You did tell Damon and Stefan they'd have to help us pick, didn't you?"

"Yes, I told them they'd have to watch the fashion show," Elena said with a smile. "I hope Stefan's back."

"Wait, wait," Bonnie said. "Damon can't see Elena's outfit before the dance. That's not right."

"No, he can't," Caroline said. "Well, we'll have to pick out Elena's outfit first and then we can do the show for Damon, Stefan, and Elena."

Elena just chuckled and said, "Okay, let's do this."

The three girls went to the second floor and Elena peered over the balcony to see Damon nursing a whiskey with a smirk on his face and Stefan brooding into the fireplace.

"We'll be starting the show shortly, boys," Elena said with barely suppressed laughter. "I hope you're prepared."

Elena went into the room where she had slept after the vampire attack and Bonnie closed the door. Elena quickly tried on all three outfits and Bonnie and Caroline chose a light purple sweater and dark purple poodle skirt as the perfect outfit for her. Caroline quickly took over the room leaving Bonnie no space to get ready.

"Stefan, can Bonnie use your room to change in?" Elena asked from the top of the steps.

"Sure," Stefan said looking up to see both girls on the second floor. "You know where it is."

Elena nodded and led Bonnie down the hall. She opened the door and ushered Bonnie inside. Bonnie looked around curiously as she laid her potential outfits on the bed. As Elena was about to close the door behind her, Bonnie stopped her.

"Elena," Bonnie's voice was a strangled whisper.

"What is it?" Elena asked rushing to her side.

"What is this?" Bonnie asked pointing a shaking finger at the photo of Katherine on Stefan's nightstand.

"Oh, that's just an old photo that Stefan found in here the other day," Elena said. "Katherine Pierce was her name, according to Zach. She was a friend of the Salvatore's at that time."

Bonnie's eyes were wide and fearful as she met Elena's gaze. Elena was getting more and more concerned for her friend.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" Elena demanded.

"You know that thing I told you about over the summer?" Bonnie said cryptically.

Elena simply nodded. "You said you didn't want to talk about it so I haven't mentioned it."

"Well, it looks like we don't have that choice any more," Bonnie said. "We have to talk about it."

"Okay," Elena said. "Let's get through this with Caroline and get her out of here. Then we can talk about it as long as you like."

Bonnie nodded and smiled at her friend. Elena had always been a rock for her friends and Bonnie could see that now would be no different. Elena watched Bonnie for another minute and when it was apparent her friend would be fine, the brunette exited the room and closed the door. She walked down to the living room and sat next to Damon.

"Everything okay?" Damon asked and Stefan watched Elena curiously.

"I don't know," she murmured. "Something freaked Bonnie out. We'll work it out after Caroline is gone."

"So I don't get to help pick your outfit for the dance?" Damon teased.

"Do you see Matt and Jeremy here?" Elena said poking him in the ribs.

Damon grinned at her and sipped his whiskey. Stefan looked up when he heard the door open. Damon and Elena turned to see Caroline at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a yellow sweater and leaf patterned skirt. Elena smiled widely at her friend as she did a quick catwalk turn and then rushed back into the empty room to change. Bonnie came out a moment later to show off the first outfit. Both girls showed all three outfits and then came out in their regular clothes to find out the verdict.

"I really liked the yellow on you, Caroline," Elena said. "It worked very well with your coloring."

Stefan nodded and Damon smirked.

"That was my favorite!" Caroline squealed. "I'm so excited now."

Elena chuckled and said, "Bonnie, I liked the floral dress best. The one with the spaghetti straps."

"Really?" Bonnie said with a slight frown. "You don't think that's a little too much skin for the fifties."

"Nope," Damon and Stefan said in unison.

"I guess that settles it, then," Bonnie said with a slight smile. "Hope Jeremy appreciates it."

"Oh, he will," Stefan said with a grin.

"Okay, I need to get home," Caroline said. "Bonnie? Elena?"

"I'm going to hang out for a bit," Elena said. "Read my book. It's quieter here than at home."

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to Bonnie.

"I'm going to see if Stefan will help me with my calculus," Bonnie lied smoothly. "He got Elena an A on that last test and my grade seriously needs improvement."

Stefan arched a brow at that but Caroline just shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said. "I'll see you guys Monday if we don't hit the Grille before then."

Elena and Bonnie both waved as their friend left the house and then Bonnie turned to Elena.

"So, can we talk? About that thing I was telling you about?" Bonnie asked eyeing Damon and Stefan warily.

"First, I have one question," Elena said. "Does what you want to talk about have something to do with that photograph you saw?"

"Yes," Bonnie said. 

"Then I think the Salvatore's need to hear about it," Elena said. "It might help as they have a lot of answers about the history of this town in the books here."

Bonnie shifted slightly and looked nervous.

"Bonnie, I promise you that they won't judge," Elena said looking her friend straight in the eye. "They won't."

Bonnie looked between the three and then nodded slowly. "Okay. If you trust them, so do I," she said. She took a deep breath. "This is going to sound crazy but I found out late last spring that I'm a witch."

When neither of the Salvatore brothers even blinked at that announcement she continued. "My Gran said that my powers manifested because of strong emotion. Anyway, all summer she was teaching me witchcraft and making me read these old books on our family. And one of them contained a prophecy."

"Was there something about Katherine Pierce in the prophecy?" Elena asked gently.

"Indirectly," Bonnie said. "The prophecy was really old, ancient really. See the power isn't just passed down through the Bennett generations; it's multiplied so every generation gets stronger. The prophecy said that one generation there would be a werewolf, two vampires, a doppelganger, and the most powerful Bennett witch and they would save the world from a great evil, an ancient vampire."

"What's a doppelganger?" Elena asked.

"A person who looks exactly like another person without being their twin," Stefan said. "You are Katherine's doppelganger, apparently."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, that's what triggered it for me. Elena's the doppelganger, I'm the witch, but who are the vampires and the werewolf."

"There are no werewolves," Damon said dismissively.

"Yes, there are," Elena said quietly. "There is at least one in Mystic Falls."

"Who?" Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie all asked at the same time.

Elena shook her head. "I won't betray his secret any more than I'd betray anyone else's," she said.

"Okay, so we've got three of the elements," Bonnie said. "But what about vampires? And how can we even be having a conversation where no one thinks it's crazy to be talking about werewolves and vampires?"

"So says the witch," Damon snarked.

"Damon!" Elena said frowning at him. "There's no need to be rude."

"Sorry," Damon said insincerely.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but kept her gaze trained on Elena. "You know vampires, too, don't you?" she said after a moment.

"Yes," Elena said simply her gaze never wavering from her friend.

"No wonder you're so calm about this," Bonnie said.

Elena shrugged. "I almost died last spring," she said. "After that, witches and vampires just aren't that big a deal."

"How long have you known the werewolf?" Stefan asked.

"Since I was little," Elena said. "They can't help that they are born with a dual nature."

"Geez," Bonnie said. "What else don't I know about this town?"

"Probably a lot," Elena said with a grin.

"What exactly does the prophecy say?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"That the elements – that's the witch, the doppelganger, the werewolf, and the two vampires – will come together to defeat the ancient evil," Bonnie said. "There's some indication that the ancient evil is the very first vampire, the Original as he's referred to but I don't know how accurate that is."

"Why two?" Damon murmured. "One witch, one doppelganger, one werewolf, so why two vampires?"

Damon and Stefan exchanged a look but Bonnie just shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "They have some connection to the doppelganger but it's all pretty vague."

"And the doppelganger?" Elena asked quietly.

"It doesn't say much about that either," Bonnie admitted. "It does say the doppelganger has power. Not like witch power like me, but it says she has power and control. Well, it doesn't say she but considering…"

"Right," Elena said with a smile. "But I don't have any power."

"Don't you?" Stefan asked. "You have the absolute trust of a powerful witch, a werewolf, and two vampires. That's power."

"Huh," Elena said. "I didn't think of it that way."

"So you two are the vampires," Bonnie stated. "I knew there was something about you…"

Damon and Stefan both turned to look at her with a frown.

"You give off a…I don't know, a vibe or something," Bonnie said. "It's not human. Oh! Oh, I see."

Bonnie exchanged a look with Elena and Elena realized her friend had figured out who the werewolf was in Mystic Falls.

"Figure it out, did you?" Elena said with a smile.

"Yes," Bonnie said. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before now."

"You've known him too long," Elena said. "Before you had your powers."

"That must be it," Bonnie said.

"Great, now everyone knows who the werewolf is," Damon said. "Care to share?"

"No," Elena and Bonnie said in unison. Then they laughed.

"Why did your powers manifest last spring?" Stefan asked quietly. "It's a hell of a coincidence that you came into your powers just before two vampires show up in town."

Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks and Bonnie had to turn away. As she fought tears, Elena stood up and hugged her friend tightly.

"I almost died," Elena said quietly. "That's why Bonnie got her powers."

"My Gran said strong emotion triggers it," Bonnie said, tears making her voice thick. "Usually, it's tied to hitting puberty and all those crazy emotions but that didn't happen with me. We don't know why. But when Elena's parents died and we weren't sure…Elena was in the hospital. I can't even begin to explain the rage I felt or the terror. And one day after I visited Elena at the hospital, it all just overwhelmed me. I started a fire."

"A fire?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded and said, "I was walking home from the hospital and I was so angry. It was like a tidal wave hit me and I glared at a mailbox. Next thing I know, the mailbox is on fire. I ran all the way to my Gran's house."

"So that was the first time you learned you were descended from witches?" Stefan asked.

"No," Bonnie said. "My Gran has never hidden what she is and she used to tell me stories about our ancestors when I was little. But it was the first time I realized any of it could affect me."

"What about your parents?" Stefan asked.

"Bennett witches are always female," Bonnie said. "My Gran only had my dad so it skipped his generation."

"But picked up with you and multiplied your power," Stefan said.

"Exactly," Bonnie said sounding exhausted. "I spent the whole summer learning to control my power."

"How much power do you have?" Damon asked.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "Enough to flatten the school," she said. "Or kill a couple of vampires."

Damon rolled his eyes at that and Elena frowned.

"No fighting," Elena ordered.

"I take it you guys have never heard of this prophecy," Bonnie said.

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks and shook their heads.

"Well, maybe Zach?" Elena said. "Or at least it could be in one of the thousands of books in this place."

"That's true," Stefan said thoughtfully. "We should do some research. We'll also ask Zach."

"I'll talk to my Gran," Bonnie said. "See if there is more than what's in the book I read."

"Good, we have a plan," Elena said with a satisfied nod.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Damon strode toward the school expertly hiding the turmoil of his emotions. He hadn't been able to stay away from Elena even though it had been less than forty-eight hours since he'd seen her. Stefan was right; Damon had it bad. He stopped under a tree near the parking lot as he spied Elena coming out the front door with Tyler Lockwood.

Damon tensed as he watched Tyler pick Elena up and swing her around while she squealed. When the teenager planted a loud smacking kiss on Elena's lips, Damon took a step forward about to teach the punk a lesson.

"She won't thank you for it," Caroline said quietly stepping up next to Damon.

The vampire looked down at Elena's friend. He had dismissed her as a flighty cheerleader type but as he met her eyes, he saw a shrewd intelligence and an unyielding devotion to her friends.

"So I'm supposed to let him manhandle her?" Damon ground out.

Caroline smiled slightly and said, "Short answer: yes. Long answer: Elena, Matt, and Tyler have been inseparable since birth. That's not going to change just because you showed up. In fact, I'd bet that Elena's loyalty to her friends is one of the reasons you and Stefan can't stay away from her."

Damon glared at her but she merely smiled at him. The vampire focused on the conversation that the two teenagers were now having as they grabbed a table and sat down.

"So Matt asked Caroline to the dance and I heard Jeremy asked Bonnie," Tyler said. "Since they seem to have ditched the idea of going as a guy group and a girl group, do you want to go with me?"

"Actually, Damon is taking me," Elena said biting into an apple.

"Stefan's brother?" Tyler asked. "I figured Stefan would ask you."

"Stefan and Damon are my friends just like you," Elena pointed out. "Why wouldn't one of them ask me when they realized my friends ditched me for icky boys? You did."

"All granted except the icky boys part," Tyler said. "Because if Matt and Jeremy are icky boys then so are the Salvatore brothers."

"Mmm," Elena made a noncommittal sound at that.

Matt, Jeremy, and Bonnie walked up and sat down at that moment cutting off the conversation. When Damon saw Stefan approaching, he moved forward so that they arrived at the table at the same time.

Damon kissed the top of Elena's head and slid in next to her. Elena glanced up and smiled at him as she continued to eat and listen to Jeremy.

"New history teacher," her brother said. "Alaric Saltzman. Seems okay, I guess."

"What happened to Mr. Banner?" Caroline asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "Family emergency," he said. "Which can mean anything from an actual relative in the hospital to a stint in drug rehab."

"But he seems okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, he seemed decent," Jeremy said. "Told me I could do some extra credit if I wanted to boost my grade."

"You do well in history," Elena said with a frown.

"I do but I'm right on the line between an A and a B so he said I could do some extra credit to make sure I had a solid A," Jeremy said.

"I wonder if he'll let me do some extra credit," Tyler said. "I need to or my grade is going to keep me off the field."

"Ask him," Jeremy said. "He seemed cool enough."

Damon let the conversation flow around him and concentrated on Elena. He breathed in her scent and tuned in to the rhythm of her heartbeat. He knew he'd be able to find her anywhere by scent or her heartbeat, even in a crowd of thousands. He exhaled and Stefan looked at him sharply, clearly worried that Damon was hungry. Damon shook his head very slightly, the gesture lost on everyone except Stefan.

In that moment, Elena looked up and smiled at him. The smile was brilliant and he felt his heart fall. He was hers and would be forever. He returned her smile as she began to look worried at his lack of response.

"Are you okay?" Elena murmured low enough so that only someone with vampire hearing would be able to understand.

Damon leaned in and put his mouth right against her ear. "I'm fine," he breathed and felt her shiver. "Will you be over after school?"

Elena nodded in response to the question but answered a query from Caroline out loud.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Stefan breathed out so low and fast no one but Damon could possibly hear.

Damon shook his head, his eyes never leaving Elena. He didn't know what to do with this feeling. Damon loved his brother. He even loved Zach in a way. But neither of those had prepared him for the depth and intensity of what he felt in that moment for Elena. He had no idea how to handle this or how to move forward.

When the bell signaled, Damon stood and helped Elena up. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek in thanks. He burned to pull her into his arms and kiss her with all the emotion raging through him but he knew it would scare her and he didn't want that. He needed to be alone and work through these new feelings. Once Stefan had escorted Elena safely into the school, Damon raced to his car. He drove away letting the rushing wind and speed clear his head.

Stefan threw open the front door and strode in determined to find his brother. He didn't have to go far as Damon was sitting on the sofa staring into the fire, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell was up with you at lunch?" Stefan asked pouring his own glass of whiskey.

"I love her," Damon said quietly. "And I have absolutely no idea how to deal with that."

Stefan sank onto the couch next to his brother and stared in shock.

"I know I've teased you about her," Stefan said hesitantly. "But I didn't realize…I just thought you were lusting after her or infatuated. I…"

Damon just shook his head. "I didn't even realize it until lunch today," he said. "It suddenly hit me. I don't know how to do this, Stefan. She's human and I'm…not."

"I don't know that it matters," Stefan murmured. "You don't see the way she looks at you."

"She looks at me the same way she looks at everyone else," Damon said his voice slightly bitter.

"No, she doesn't," Stefan sighed. "She looks at you and…I don't know, it's possessive or proprietary in a way it isn't when she looks at me or Tyler or Matt. You know she dated Matt?" Damon nodded and Stefan continued. "She doesn't look at Matt with the same…intensity she has when she's looking at you."

Damon tilted his head to the side for a second and then straightened.

"She's here," he said his eyes unerringly going to the door as she opened it and walked in. 

"Hey," Elena said brightly walking into the room. "Isn't it a little early for drinking?"

"It's never too early when you've seen a century and a half," Stefan said with a smile.

"Since Elena is here, we should question Zach about the prophecy," Damon said standing suddenly. "I'll get him."

Elena's eyes followed Damon as he blurred up the stairs and she sighed.

"Sometimes I wish you would look at me the way you look at him," Stefan said quietly, knowing Damon could hear regardless.

Elena turned bright red. "Oh God," she breathed out. "I didn't realize I was being so obvious."

"Why are you embarrassed?" Stefan asked. "Any male in his right mind would give up a limb to have you look at him that way."

"He thinks of me as a kid," Elena said her embarrassment growing. "He's lived so long and I'm so young. He looks at me like a little sister."

Stefan snorted at that. "He definitely does not look at you like a sister," Stefan said firmly. "Trust me on that."

Elena just shook her head and avoided looking at Damon as he and Zach entered the room. Damon gave Stefan a nod that managed to convey gratitude as he seated himself next to Elena on the couch. Zach sank into a club chair.

"Damon said there is something you want to talk to me about," Zach said focusing on Elena.

Elena nodded and leaned forward. She tensed when she felt Damon's hand rest on her back but then relaxed.

"Zach, do you know anything about a prophecy involving an ancient evil?" Elena said. "One involving Mystic Falls?"

Zach nodded and relaxed. "Yes, of course," he said. "There is a prophecy that a witch would help end an ancient evil in Mystic Falls." He paused and looked at Damon and Stefan. "It happened in 1864 when the town, with the help of a Bennett witch, killed all the vampires in town."

There was an uneasy silence before Elena asked, "Do you know exactly what the prophecy said?"

"No," Zach said. "I know there was an ancient evil that would be defeated, a powerful Bennett witch, and two vampires. I assume the two vampires refer to Damon and Stefan as they were the only ones not destroyed that night. Of course, they weren't technically vampires yet."

"Explain," Damon commanded.

"Well, the Founding Families believed the prophecy's time had come and that the ancient evil referred to was the infestation of vampires in town," Zach said. "When Damon and Stefan tried to save Katherine, they were shot. Only Katherine had fed them both her blood so later that night, they woke up in transition. By then all the other vampires had been sealed in the old church and it was burned to the ground – with them inside. The next day Damon and Stefan turned."

Damon and Stefan sat stiffly. Elena blinked rapidly at the influx of news and then turned to look at Damon.

"Does any of that sound familiar?" Elena asked quietly.

Damon and Stefan both shook their heads. Elena turned her attention back to Zach.

"Did the vampires deserve to die? Were they killing people?" Elena asked quietly.

"No, they were mostly trying to blend in," Zach said. "To start over and have a life free of persecution."

Elena let out a sigh that had the Salvatore brothers looking at her in concern.

"So the Gilberts were murderers," she murmured.

"Elena, this happened nearly a century and a half ago," Stefan said. "You can't blame yourself for that."

"They were my ancestors," Elena said. "And they are still teaching this same prejudice. My dad tried to teach Jeremy and I all about it. I can only imagine that as we got older it would have become more pointed and more violent, encouraging us to kill."

"You don't know that," Damon said quietly. "Your father never had a chance to finish teaching you so you don't know that he would have taught you to kill. Don't let this bit of history taint his memory for you."

"You should hate him," Elena whispered.

"I never met him," Damon said with a shake of his head. "And how could I hate the man who brought you into this world?"

Elena blushed at that and looked away. Zach shifted in embarrassment and Stefan fought a grin.

"So there was no mention of a werewolf in this prophecy?" Elena asked Zach, deliberately moving the conversation back to safer territory. "Or a doppelganger?"

Zach frowned. "Now that you say that, I think there was something about a werewolf," he said. "But the Founders Council declared that werewolves were a myth and so it was ignored. As to the doppelganger, well, that was Katherine, of course."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Katherine Pierce came from a long line of doppelgangers," Zach said. "She was the last of the line which was why she was the doppelganger in the prophecy. Or so everyone believed."

"Clearly, that was not true since I'm sitting right here," Elena said.

"Yes, that occurred to me when I realized your resemblance to her was more than superficial," Zach said.

"Also, werewolves are not a myth," Elena said. "They are as real as vampires. Just less populous."

Zach's mouth fell open and his eyes popped wide. "How…where…why doesn't anyone on the Founders Council know?" he managed to get out.

"Oh, at least one of them does," Elena said. "And the knowledge hasn't been shared for the same reason know one else on the council knows that two of the Salvatore's are vampires."

Zach nodded but looked dazed by this new supernatural knowledge. After several long moments of silence, Zach looked up and met Elena's eyes.

"The prophecy wasn't about 1864, was it?" he said quietly.

"No, that was apparently just mass murder," Elena said. "The prophecy is now. I'm the doppelganger, the two vampires are clearly Damon and Stefan, and Bonnie is the Bennett witch."

"And the werewolf?" Zach asked looking between the three facing him.

Damon and Stefan both shrugged and Elena smiled.

"It's up to him if you guys find out," Elena said. "It's his secret and I won't take that choice from him."

"Well, this is…" Zach began. "I don't know what to say about this."

"Will you help us?" Elena asked. "We need information. We know something is going to happen and I'd really prefer if everyone on our end came out of it alive."

"I'll start research immediately," Zach said jumping up. "I…I had no idea. This is…not something I expected in my lifetime."

"Welcome to my world," Elena said with a wan smile.

Zach rushed up the stairs to his study and Stefan stood.

"I need to hunt," he said. "I'll see you guys later."

Elena and Damon sat in silence for several moments before Elena finally met the vampire's eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked.

Damon sighed and got up to pour another drink. When he returned he sat at the other end of the couch and faced her.

"I love you," Damon said quietly. "I know that's probably the wrong thing to say but I thought it only fair to tell you. I don't know how to do this."

Elena blinked at the confession and then smiled brilliantly.

"Love isn't a test, Damon," she said. "There's no right way to do it."

Damon shook his head. "I love Stefan and even Zach," he explained. "But this – what I feel for you, it's different. It's…more. And I don't remember or never knew how to handle this intensity of feeling."

"So we'll learn together," Elena said. "I'm not ready to declare my feelings. But I've been falling for you from that first day in the cemetery."

"Because I didn't talk to you when you wanted quiet," Damon said.

Elena shook her head. "That wasn't the first day and we both know it," she said meeting his surprised eyes. "I believe you were calling Stefan an idiot in your crow's call the first time."

Damon blinked rapidly and said, "How did you know?"

"The crow didn't fly away when I got too close," Elena said. "And frankly, only you could look at your brother that way."

Damon chuckled slightly but asked, "So where does that leave us?"

"Well, we do have a date this Friday," Elena reminded him of the fifties dance. "Why don't we start with that? Pretend we're normal for a minute."

Damon chuckled again and said, "I suppose we could try."


End file.
